This invention relates to new dicyclic oil components, to cosmetic compositions containing these dicyclic oil components and to a process for the production of the dicyclic oil components.
Cosmetic skin-care and hair-care emulsions are expected by the consumer to satisfy a number of requirements: apart from the cleaning and care effects which determine the particular application, importance is attributed to such different parameters as high dermatological compatibility, good lipid layer enhancing properties, elegant appearance, optimal sensory impression and stability in storage.
Besides a number of surface-active substances, preparations used to clean and care for the human skin and hair generally contain above all oil components and water. The oil components (emollients) used include, for example, hydrocarbons, ester oils and vegetable and animal oils/fats/waxes. In order to meet stringent commercial requirements in regard to sensory properties and optimal dermatological compatibility, new oil components and emulsifier mixtures are being continually developed and tested.
The problem addressed by the present invention was to provide emollients based on hydrocarbons which would have very good spreading behavior. These emollients would have a light feeling on the skin and would show very good dermatological compatibility.